mbmbamfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 52: Ruggratz
"Ruggratz" was originally released on April 25, 2011. Description We warn you: This particular episode is so chock-full of handy easter tips, you'll wish you could time travel back to yesterday or, rather, 364 days into the future, to a time where that kind of information would be even remotely relevant. Also, we briefly rap about Apollo Four-Forty. Suggested Talking Points JC Chasez' Hang Glider of Success, Robodope, Weddingmania, Wolf Blitzer is Made of Light, King of Computertown, Dudekisses, Sexy Egg Hunt Outline 06:21 - How do I get my roommate to stop chewing with his fucking mouth open? Whenever he eats something, I can hear his disgusting mouth noises from across the room. I've told him multiple times it makes me want to vomit, but he still does it. What a fucking cow. -- Furious in F... off 10:15 - Y - Sent in by Golly Aolly, from Yahoo Answers user Big Jeff, who asks: Wrestling themed wedding? I wanna get married in a wrestling ring, i've got plenty of money to spend. My dad won the lottery in 2008. My girlfriend doesn't even like wrestling but i do and i wanna get married in a wrestling ring and then i want Brock Lesnar to come out and beat the shit out everybody (ya know, like he does) and i want him to f-5 my obese aunt! I don't want a man to attack my new wife so I want Kelly-Kelly to come out and f-u my girlfriend, which would be hot because my girlfriend is a lil bigger than kelly-kelly. I've only told my girlfriend i wanna get married in a wrestling ring and she hates it :( 15:49 - Hey I'm getting married later this year. I just found out that not one, but possibly two of my groomsmen may not be able to make it to my wedding. They're both in the Navy, so their schedule is dictated by our Commander-in-Chief. What do I do? Should I find a couple of second-stringers to take their place? Or should I make two of my other groomsmen walk down with two stinky, possibly cootie-infested girls? -- Rich From Seattle 21:00 - Last year I met an incredible girl who I have since developed feelings for. Unfortunately, she was in a relationship at the time. Recently, however, they have gone through a messy and drawn-out breakup, so now she's single but seems to have a fair amount of baggage to deal with. I know she's interested in me, and I think I can make her happy. The problem is that I've been with girls who had just come out of relationships before, and it's always turned out pretty badly. Am I better off giving her space now and risk missing my chance, or making a move in the hope that this time will be different? -- Tim 24:03 - Y - Sent in by Louie Dog, from Yahoo Answers user Leprechaun Tori, who asks: My best friend and I are starting up a babysitting company where we live and we need a name... Any help? Right... She's 14 and I'm going to be 14 in May, We're both CPR certified, And we BOTH most definitely want to be babysitters. Our names our Aja (her) and Victoria (me), but I like to be called Tori. Thank you to all who help and tribute. We had a name, but we decided we didn't like it. It was: Monsters and Fairytales, but it didn't stick with us. 30:25 - MZ - Sponsored by PC Perspective. Personal message from Curtis Worley. 36:38 - Money Zone jingle 39:06 - I have a friend who's a girl (I'm a guy) who steals all my male friends. I'll meet someone new and then as soon as they meet this girl they start hanging out with her instead of me, a fact she constantly reminds me of. I've got a chance to win back her most recent theft at a wedding all three of us are attending. I need some good advice: what could I do to win back this bromance? -- Thomas 39:38 - I have a friend whose a guy who claims that I keep stealing his bros because they end up calling me to hang out instead of him, but I can't help that 1) I'm more fun to hang out with, and 2) I'm a girl. He's currently trying to claim our newest Canadian friend for himself. How can I keep him from boxing me out of this friendship. An upcoming wedding is the next time we'll all hang out in the same place. Is that the best time to make my move (obviously, I'll be looking hot ;) )? -- Danielle 44:44 - Y - From Yahoo answers user Prego, who asks: What to do for Easter with no kids? My husband and i have no kids...well we are expecting =] are there any ideas that we can do for easter, i think its going to be raining sunday too. Something fun like a sexy egg hunt or something? 45:17 - Y - From Yahoo Answers user Corsair, who asks: What are some good ideas for my boyfriend's Easter eggs? My boyfriend and I are being silly this year and having an egg hunt, and we're filling each other's eggs with little things. I've filled about half with candy, but I need some cute/sexy ideas to fill the rest, like little notes or something. I'd like a few of them to be rather suggestive, but nothing is coming to mind. The trick is that whatever it is, it has to fit inside one of those plastic eggs. Help? 48:45 - Housekeeping 52:38 - FY - Sent in by Derek Marts, from Yahoo Answers user Twilight Sparkle, who asks: What's wrong about being sexually attracted to Pokémon? Quotes Trivia Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Golly Aolly Category:Roommates Category:Marriage Category:Jingle